This invention relates to syringe supports for securing a syringe to a table or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to syringe supports for securing a syringe in position to enable patients, such as diabetics, to self-administer predetermined doses of medicine.
Generally, syringe supports have been used in hospitals or the like for securing a syringe in position while a machine plunger arm or similar apparatus either extracts or expels a sample from the syringe. Typical of such supports are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,463,400 to Lowe, 3,833,030 to Waldbauer 3,875,979 to Hults and 3,841,331 to Wilder. None of the prior art inventions, however, provide a springe support which sufficiently enables a patient to easily and efficiently self-administer a medicinal dose. Presently, many diabetics who require daily injections of insulin, use a standard syringe and, by hand, self-administer a dose of insulin. This procedure however, is sometimes awkward and difficult especially for persons with reduced coordination and hand dexterity such as the elderly. Also with older people, the skin loses its firmness and a portion must be pinched by one hand making injection impossible without the assistance of a second party.